Infernal Hearts: A Warriors Story :Assassin:
by Denasconcen
Summary: A story of a unsuspecting Tideborn child who must save the worlds from the most freightening Wraith yet! As he travles, he must find members as skilled as he is from all over the Perfect World. Will he be victorious or will the world be destroyed?
1. Prolouge

Prelude

_We are cut off from the world by a vast ocean that was closed from others. _

_Our great storm has saved us from the dangers of the outside world. _

_Pan gu has given us life alone for so long and now he drives us all to save the world from a greater enemy now. _

_The Wraiths._

_ The races he spared to make this world anew now join together for a greater cause._

_ Hopefully our world will soon be at peace again_.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PWI or any things i reference in the story. There will be many more chapters to this and I will be shareing more and more info on the storys as I go along.

* * *

Chapter 1:

My father was a wonderous Phychic names Remnos and my mother was a skilled Assassin names Fental. Both were well respeacted in what they did and were looked at in high regard before I was born. 8 years after the seperation of the races from the great flood, I came to be. I was born in the Amethyst Village on the Island Of Broken Dreams. Our race is blessed but cursed at the same time. We can only give birth once in our lives. I was my parents only child. The name given to me was Solaes, meaning "Only Son".

We had heard rumors of the wars being waged on the mainland from our scouts and said that it would not pass the storm as long as it circled our islands. But on my 9th name day, the Great Storm finally subsided. Leaveing our life to flow with the rest of the world.

As I went to school on a normal day, things were as any day here was. Stores opened to sell crab meat, tools for hunting and other items of interest. This day was special, things looked like it would be the best day ever. I was wrong.

As meal time came around, we gathered near the beach to catch some food. The older students used there handmade tools to fish in the deeper water and brought back large fish and turtles that could feed half the village. I ended up catching a few meager fish and collected alot of decent blood coral.

As one student came up, he said that there was a creature down there biteing the other wildlife there. Our teacher came up and jumped in to check it out. As we waited, we started a fire and started to cook the food we had collected.

I, with all my blood coral, began to make bowls and plates for everyone to use to eat off of. I used my familys gift to me to carve them expertly. It was a small dagger, engraved with my family's crest and saying. "To protect one is to protect many." it said. I smiled as I engraved a bowl. It did its job well.

A older female student came up to me and asked, "Can I have a bowl?" A older student asking a small kid like me for a bowl, thats rare to see in our village, thinking to myself. Smileing alittle, I handed the bowl in my hand to her. She noticed the dagger as I began to start on a plate and knelt down. "Is that yours?" she asked. I looked at the small weapon and nodded. "Yep! Mother gave it to me a couple of months back for my name day. I'm 9 this year." The girl looked at me and smiled. She was only 13 and she still knew the feeling of being so young. She kept talking about that when she see's the kids playing during lunch.

"Can I see it?" she asked holding out her hand. I held it close. "It must be very special to you , I'll give it back I promise." Looking at her in curiosity, I held it out slowly and she grabed it softly from my hands. She looked it over. She looked at it carefully and handed it back. "Its very well made. Your mother must be a very good weapon maker." I beamed with pride for the complement from her. She was cute. Even by alittle kid's standard.

Noticeing something wrong, I stood up. "Where is teacher?" I said as i looked at the dark water sloshing on the beach. Even the older kids who missbehaved looked out into the water worried about the teacher. The older girl grabed a stone out of her bag and lept into the water. "She's a phychic?" As quickly as she dissapered beneath the waves, she reappered at the surface with fear in her eyes. "Wraith!" she screamed as she got to the beach and ran past me tword the village.

I looked back at the girl running away and thought, she's going to get mother or father. Good, we need them here. I looked back just in time to see the wraith come from out of the sea and slide onto the beach. It looked like a great turtle that roamed the coast line but this one was different. Its eyes were blood red, and its teeth hung outside its jaw waiting for another prey to fall victim.

Everyone else ran, except me. I couldent move. I was to scared to move. The girl was long gone and the boys whoacted tough were backing up slowly. I looked on as the wraith got close and began to attack me. I was dead. I wasnt going to be saved by mother or father. Just killed on a beach cause of my weakness...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PWI or any things i reference in the story. There will be many more chapters to this and I will be shareing more and more info on the storys as I go along.

* * *

Chapter 2:

As the wraith barrled tword me with increaseing speed, my mind raced. What few memories I had passed by and dreams of the future flew into veiw. A warrior that looked like my father with a group of people from the four kingdoms. A memory flashed back of how my father taught me one move to dispell wraiths from me long enough tfor me to escape. My mothers face, the girl who looked at my dagger, and my village smileing at me as a group. Was this my life?

I snapped out of my trance when I heard voices calling out to me. I looked back at them for a second and looked at the beast now hovering over me, confused on why I didn't run. I looked into it's bleeding forhead and its black lifeless eyes. "I wont die here..." I said quietly, closeing my eyes. A deep and powerfull aura spilled out of my body in that split moment before the monster stuck. The ground split open from under the wraith and a water unlike anyother suged over me.

The crowd awestuck by the sight stoped as my mother and father pushed there way past the crowd. The beast growled and tried to bite my legs. It couldent reach me. The water was keeping the beast at bay. I opened my eyes and saw the water around me. It was so beautiful. I looked at the beast and saw a gentle tortiose looking at me instead. Not the hideous beast that had somehow killed my teacher and scared the older girl.

I closed my eyes as I felt for the dagger in my pocket. I can save this creature. My hand slowly crept to the handle of the dagger and a voice suddenly spoke to me. "Aim for my belly. My body may have changed but my soul hasent. I will not let him hurt you." The tortiose! I moved my head up and saw the creature smileing at me. I opened my eyes and saw the wraith beast lurching up its head about to attack and at that moment the water fell. I knew what I had to do.

"Slipstream Strike!" I called out as my body jumped up and spirled my body counterclockwise. My family's blade sliced through the somehow armored belly of the beast and forced the wraith backwards onto its back, it scream echoing to the next city. When I landed on my own two feet, I was soon surrounded by family and the members of our town. Mother draggged me away and looked me over. "I'm fine mom! No scratches, see..." I exclaimed as I lifted my arms and spun around slowly.

The guards had shown up and finished off the wraith. The screams of the beast carried off into town and made many near it hurl. To me, all I heard was the beasts true spirit's voice. "Thank you young one. Pan Gu has not returned to us, but it may be fate, that he gives his powers to a lucky few to save the world from this evil. May you find your way... and may you suceed in... this endevor." it said as it slowly faded away. Hopefully for a much better place.

As my freinds and family swarmed around me wondering how I of all children was able to do that besides my father, a vision poped into my head. The same vision I had when the wraith infested creature was talking to me. The vision of me, much older and surrounded by one of each of the classes. As it looked, I was to lead these people into a battle against a great evil... but what evil would so many people be forced up against. As the vision faded I heard my family gasp with surprise as my body became limp and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Am I to lead or follow...Only Pan Gu would know.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PWI or any things i reference in the story. There will be many more chapters to this and I will be shareing more and more info on the storys as I go along.

* * *

Chapter 3

At the moment I awakened from my sleep, I saw my mother hovering over me. My eyes fluttered open as she smiled and called for others to come into the room. As my eyes opened more and more, I saw items on the shelves I had kept empty for so long. Gifts? I slowly brought myself against my headrest and looked around at all the people in the room. "Hey everyone." I said sleepishly.

I saw alot of presents in the corrner of the room with small envelopes attached to them and turned to my mother. "Are all these for me?" I asked puzzled at the sheer amount of them scattered around the room. She only nodded as tears ran down her face. As I reached to hug her to comfort her as best I could, soemone came up beside me on the other side of the bed. When I looked over to them, it was the girl who ran to the town. "Here, you droped this." she said quietly as she held out a small wrapped item. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed it.

She walked back to the group at the end of the bed and looked at me. I unwrapped it and it was a dagger. It wasn't mine cause I put it in my dagger in it's holder. I looked at her and she was smileing. "I made that for you. Its not as good as your mothers but... its something for protecting the town." she said as everyone was smileing at me. "Thanks. Man I'm hungery..." I said as my stomach growled loudly. Everyone looked at the door and someone walked in. "I was wondering when you would be hungery. You've been out for the past 3 days." A deep familliar voice called out.

I looked over at the voice and saw it was my father with the elder following hot on his heels.

I placed my hands together and bowed the best i could to the elder. "No need young one. You are now one of our fighters. Even at your young age, I am impressed." I looked down knowing what his next question would be. "You want to know where I learned it don't you?" I said with a low tone. The Elder looked at everyone and motioned then to leave the room besides my parents.

"I know your parents are skilled in many arts, and your father is someone I respect very much. So which one of them taught you the "Slipstream Strike"? " I looked down, ashamed that I learned something so soon, and not waited to be of age to learn that. "I taught him that." my father pronounced as he finally entered the room. I looked at him slowly, sad and ashamed. The elder looked upon my father and smiled. "You taught him well. Even the power behind the attack was more then his body will allow." he said as he put his hand on his sholder. I looked up in astonishment at the elder. My father looked at me and smiled. "I'm proud of you son. You did well."

The elder nodded in agreement and I saw a small body lean up against the door frame. "So I have a freind?" a small squeaking voiced chirpped. The elder and my father looked and saw her. A small girl about a year older then me. "Its you..." I said as she stepped in. She nodded and walked to the elder, handing her soulstone to him. "I used this one up already. I might need another one. The elder lauphed as he took the stone. "Thats the tenth one this week. What do you do?" She smiled and looked at me. "The same as he just did three days ago. Kill wraiths..."

This girl is like me... just more... skilled.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PWI or any things i reference in the story. There will be many more chapters to this and I will be shareing more and more info on the storys as I go along.

Note: From here on the story will speed up, more action and plot twists will occur. Hope you like it. Also, Sachi is not Solaes's romantic interest.

* * *

Chapter 4

Two Days Later

The elder summoned me to his house in the town center after I was released from the hosptial and introduced me to Sachi, the skilled Psychic child. She was training her skills on stones thrown from a member of our town. I stared in amazement as she demestrated her skills. "So you finally arrived, huh Solaes?" she said softly. I was still in awe of her skills and it took me a while to register her words were tword me.

"Sachi, be nice. He has not yet been trained as far as you have." the elder said with his always commanding voice. She smiled and looked at me. "Yes elder." she said as she turned to the feild and continued training. "Solaes, give her time. She is a bit self-centered right now." he said smileing as he guided me to another training feild. I walked to the center of the circle like my father would in our yard and began to practice the basics of my class. The elder and some other assassins of various ages looked on as they judged me.

Days passed and I was set against wooden enemies being swung from the tree above the feild. Each test they gave me became more and more difficult and challenging to me. Months passed and some of the opponents they set me against me were the most skilled fighters in the town. One day they sent me into town to get a item from the banker for the elder. It was a easy thing to do. Or so I thought.

Walking into the market area of the town, I looked around with a smile to hide my real emotions. I knew the Elder has set up a test for me and it had to do with this item at the bank.  
"What could it be?" I asked my self as I walked into the crowed clammoring over the banker. "Ahh, Solaes. What brings you here?" the banker said with his always daily smile. "I'm here to pick up a package for the elder." I replied still wondering where my opponet would pop out. He searched through the pile of items behind him and handed me a small box, which was heavy for its size. "Here you go. Make sure nothing happens to it. The elder would want that safe." I nodded at his comment and walked away makeing sure that the item was untouched by any others.

I made it to the door of the elders house and knocked. "Elder, I got your package." I yelled. He opened the door moments later and looked at me and the package. "Ahh, that was quick." He grabbed the package and motioned me inside. "Solaes. I have a test for you." he said quietly. I looked at him quizicly. At that precice moment a scream rang out and both me and the elder said in unison, "Sachi!" We both ran out to her normal training area, just in time to see a covered figure covered in black, dash away with Sachi in his arm.

"Solaes, forget the test. Save Sachi. I will alert the town and get you some help as soon as I can." I nodded without question and took after the kidnapper. The kidnapper was fast but he moves were sloppy and a well placed dagger throw would end him but I knew if I missed, the dagger could hit Sachi, ending her life instead. At that moment, the figure dashed off to the left to a feild of flowers overhanging the feild of flowers that couples go to every year. "Give her back, or else." I yelled pulling out my mothers dagger and the dagger given to me months ago. "Or what small-fry... you'll poke me with those butter knifes?" the man said, his voice deep and scratchy.

This fight is not for me, but for her.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PWI or any things i reference in the story. There will be many more chapters to this and I will be shareing more and more info on the storys as I go along.

Note: All fight scenes will be this vivid, belive me. And if you want to know, the chapters so far have a average of 700-800 words in them.

* * *

Chapter 5

I stared down the assailant as we moved in a big circle around the feild. I saw Sachi tied to a tree in the back her mouth gagged and her hands tied. She would not be helping me out soon if she didnt have a soulstone inhand. "So whats a little boy like you going to do. Save the girl and become a hero or die like the rest who have opposed me?"

I looked at her and then back to him. His stance is solid, he blade is large and old by the rust begining to form on the blade. He was new to this and must of only killed some unskilled people. "I will stop you." I replyed. My blades were sharper and much more deadly then his if I could get a soild hit in. He lunged at me seconds later. Swinging wildy in mutiple directions with no real target. Was he testing me?

I put my stance up as he swung just above my head and swiped up with my right blade, barely scratching him on the cheek. He jumped back and wiped away the blood. "So your actually have some skill kid. Good, means its gonna feel so much better when I kill you." So he was testing me. He stood straight and split the blade into two halfs and went into a different stance then before. "Try this on for size." he said as he went into a low stance with both blades extended out to the sides and bobbing his entire body up and down slowly.

Thinking to myself, wider stance means more controlled attacks, less areas to attack back and more defensive possibilitys for him. "Well kid? Your move." he said smugly. I knew he was gonna beat me if the fighters from town didn't get here soon. "Fine, if you wont attack, I will." he said as he sprinted at me. His attack was powerfull when it came down. Blocking and dodgeing his attacks was becomeing more and more my priority as the day went on. "Why won't you attack?" he said as I jumped over his blade. I threw my dagger at him and he dodged it. "Dam..."I said as it missed by a long shot.

He lauphed hard as he stood. "What were you aiming at? ...Wait... " He looked back at where my blade would fly and saw the dagger in the tree where Sachi was behing held. "You little brat!" Sachi was long gone and here I was, alone and with only one dagger. "Atleast I saved her..." I said softly. I closed my eyes. "I'll kill you!" he yelled as he dropped one of his swords and ran at me in a enraged state. Thinking of my death was easy. I should of died so many months ago... Wait... thats it!

I opened my eyes to see him only a few feet away and ready my remaining dagger. "DIE!" He yelled as he steped into my reach and swung down. "Slipsteam strike." I said softly as I twisted my body sideways dodgeing his attack easily. Spinning around my blade caught his gut and went up smoothly. Cutting him open and spraying blood all over the place. "Why... you're just a kid..." he sputtered as he stood slowly.

His body soon was void of life as it dropped to the ground. I went to the tree and pulled my other dagger out and put it away. "He's over here!" a girls voice called out. A familiar voice. So she did make it back to the town. "Solaes!" Sachi yelled as she ran over to me. "Oh my..." she squeaked as she saw my body covered in blood from the enemy. "The body is over here!" a voice yelled from where my opponents body laid. I looked over to see my mother and father looking over the corpse.

"Blood... Blood... My life for blood."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ten Years Later...

After the kiddnapping, Sachi and I were training together more and more. Her long range attackes were powerfull and deadly. My moves were lighting fast and accurate. We suited eachother well when we went to go get food for the village. Our training and the town missions we did for the elder we small and to our age. At the Age of 19, Both Sachi and I were ready to go to the main Tideborn City, "City Of Rageing Tides" and begin our lifes outside of our small village.

Both Sachi and I walked up to a Giant Crad and I helps Sachi on-board. "Well Sachi, it was nice training with you for so long." I said awkardly. She smiled with her face turning a sort of deep purple. She was blushing, so the humans called it. She nodded and replied, "I thank you for that day. If you haddent aimed for the rope instead of him, I wouldent of able to go get the villagers and show them where you were." We had grown up so much in the past ten years, some people in the village even thought I had chosen her as a soulmate.

Sadly, most of them were dissapointed when she accepted to be bound to someone else. Although she didn't accept, they knew Sachi and I would not be together like that. "So I quess I'll see you around then Sachi." I said as I picked up my bag to start my long walk to the beach on the other side of the island. "You know I have enough money to pay for you to come with me... If you want." We looked at eachother and smiled for a few moments. We both knew what would happen if I joined her. "I'll be ok. Besides, I need to get stronger."

She nodded and patted the beast to get ready. "I'll see you later Solaes." She patted the beast a final time and it started to move to the ferry station as it was trained to do. I sighed at the only freind I grew up with leave before me, picked up my bags and went off to the Mushroom Forest to the north. My journy has just begun. To face my family as a man, I need to come back stronger then the warriors my village was known for.

The day was bright as most day's were scince the storm had left our island. Our village had had some visitors when I was training. One was a ginat creature, he stood taller then most of our warriors, covered in fur and wielded a hammer the size of me at the time. To think he would be a feice warrior with such a slow weapon. A few weeks earlier, we had a group of people come to our village again. Three were female.

One carryed a bow with her and had strange wing like growths growing out of her head, another was a human who wielded a giant sword, and another who payed more attention to a furry creature by her side then to the elder. There was a single male in the group but he was small and looked fragile to the touch. He wore elaborate robes and held himself high as to show off something that layed dormant inside of him. Such strange races live beyong the seas that protect us from such indulgences. It seemed they were there for a mission but I was never brave enough to ask the elder after they had left.

As the day went on, I learned more and more about the world I had lived in for so long. The four races. The classes of warriors each race had. And even the great city the three races that attched themselfs to the mainland. Archosaur as the human said. It seemed like paradise compared to here but with so many people flocking to it, there must be trouble following there. I quess we will have to see when I to go to the main land.

Curiosity is such a... pain.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As I came to the Mushrotee Forest, I saw that some of the other trainees were on a camping trip. They were weilding swords and hammers instead of daggers or soulstones like we were taught to fight with. I climbed into a small and watched them for a few hours. They seemed to be trying out the other styles of fighting that the visitors to our land use. The few that were trying the hammers and spears were clumsy at best and they disscussed that after they sparred against each other.

The female with the sword on the other hand was majestic when she sparred against her opponent. She flowed around his attacks like a stream would as it would make its way to the ocean. She caught my eye afterwords when she was able to take on more then just the one oppenent with two swords. I grew bored of there activities and went on my way. To think that our people, for even a short amount of time, would be changed by the other races as I jumped out of the tree. As I walked past there tents they bowed at me, me being there elder. I nodded and continued my walk.

I looked back at them as they soon produced soul stones and daggers. I smiled as I returned my gaze to the front. "Seem's our ways can't be easily lost to a couple of outsiders." I said quietly. The day dragged on slowly as I walked. Killing a creature here and there for food, and stopping a traveling merchant to see what wares he had to offer. As I finaly came to a clearing around dusk, I decided to get some rest and continue in the early sun. Or so I thought...

A few hours later...

As I slept, noises from the feild stirred me. I got up slowly to see a band of mercenaries, about ten strong from the mainland huddled together and a older human standing a few feet away from them. I looked on with questions in my head about what was happening. I rubbed the dried sleep from my eyes and the dirt off my cheek and moved slowly to the rear of the giant mushrotee I found sleep under. I peeked out from behind to see the man converseing to one of the mercenaries. He might be there leader or just someone who likes to talk more then fight...

I watched them for a hour straight as the leader of the group slowly got angerier and angerier at the old man. A moment later the old man raised his hand and stoped the man from talking anymore. The leader looked at him and lauphed for a short time before pulling out his sword. I smiled. I knew the older man would win, he knew how to fight, it was as plain as day he was toying with the man to get him to fight.

Even after the battle was done and the mercenaries left with there beaten leader, the old man stood there silent and still. I got up and got my trinkets and supplies, and began to move around the clearing to ensure I would not be forced to fight the old man as well. As I moved off into the distance with my gear, I sighed with relief. "Wow... I never saw a old man fight like that. Even the elder of my little town could not fight like that."

As the sun rose behind me, my thoughts were somehow flashing back to the fight. A old man... fighting without a weapon of his own. Not even useing spells like most older mages would. Things were changeing for the worse in this world... man verses man. Maybe staying in my own little town and becomeing a gaurd for it wasnt a bad idea.

"For all its worth... life does go on after death..."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own PWI, HOTK, or any other PWI related software, hardware, or merchandise.

Spoiler Alert! 5- 7 chapters to go and 2 more characters will show to help Solaes on the way.

Yes... the elementals are here. Btw the male elfs name is Lo' Rein. and Don is a third character I am useing to make it goes by alittle faster.

* * *

Chapter 8:

As I came to the camp outlineing the coast around noon that day, I saw a battle going on between the once peacefull elemental creatures of the island fighting a barbaian. A wolf bred one at that. He seemed very protective of something... by what I could tell about his facial features. I raced down tword him and saw him dispatch another elemental. "Fish boy..." He called out. "You know why these thing are attacking us?" I looked at him in astonishment... Fish boy? Grant it I was a Tideborn but dam...

I looked at him and threw a knife to the left of him, killing a elemental who managed to sneak up from behind him. "No... usually these are realtively peacefull creatures." I replyed "And the name is Solaes, not fish boy." " He lauphed as he heaved the pair of Ax'es in his hands and cleaved away another with ease. "We'll then you mind helping out the elf girl behind me?" I looked behind him about five feet and way a pair of elfs, a male holding a female elf in his arms like a brother would. I nodded at the wolf and walked over to the elf.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked softly knowing that elf blood is more pure then mine. The male elf looked up at me and shook his head. "She ate some fruit she found and collaped this morning when we woke up. Please help my sister!" I sighed. Elf's eating anythign but what there body's are use to is a bad thing. I looked around and saw no herbs to use to help her. "What did the fruit look like?" I asked. Knowing the item behind the illness is something I took from the hints and lessons i got from Sachi and the Elder.

"It was green with lots of red bumps on it." he replied showing the fruit to me that still was on the tree. I knelt down and felt her forhead. Being cold blooded helped with sickness. We could tell temperature changes in a instant. "She ate a brendango berry. Slightly toxic to outsiders but perfectly eatible to Tideborns. She must have a more serious reaction to its toxins." The only thing that could cure this was blood from a fire Elemental. "Whats your freinds name? The Untamed over there." I looked over to the wolf and waited for his answer. "Don! The Tideborn guy wants you."

Without looking at me directly he yells back. "What Solaes?" I scoffed at his rashness with fighting but when you have the blood of a animal flowing through you, you cant really help it. "I need the blood from one of the Fire elementals. Its the only way of helping..." The Elf boy looked at me and spoke breifly. "Her name is Arana" The wolf oncentrated on the group of fire elementals in front and cleaved one of them and flung a rocky arm at me. "There, Do what you can."

I draged my dagger over it and the somewhat cooled blood of the elemental ebbed out. I gathered it into a bowl and mixed it with some basic herbs for healing that I had in my bag to amplify the power of the blood. "Have her drink this. Every last drop or it wont work." I said softly as I handed the bowl to the elf. He had a weak stomach as the contents of the bowl sloshed around and he almost puked.

He did what he was told and slowly made Arana drink it. For a elf she had a strogner system then her brother did. "Fish Boy... why are they backing off?" Don asked. "Cause they were going to help her in the first place." I replied sharply. She'll be fine... Just let her rest for now.

"Elf's and Untamed... what a weird combo..."


End file.
